Lena's Debt with Death Jr
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: The annual New Year's party is coming up and things have been going well with Jack and Lena's relation ship, but one of Lena's secrets come back to her for the final time...but at the party. It's none other than Death Jr. himself, but what could he possibly want with Lena, what could her debt be. Will it effect Lena and Jack's relationship? How did it even come to this? JACKxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Party Started and Crashed

**LENA'S POV. DECEMBER 31****ST****.**

Okay, so, it had been ten months since Jack and I had gotten together on Valentine's Day, and I couldn't be happier. He was a great boyfriend. He always knew how to make me laugh. Things were going smoothly, and I was happy about that. We didn't get into fights, which also helped. But today of all days is what had me worried.

It was New Years Eve, and at midnight it would mean there was a new year, and that scared me a little. Every year North had a New Years Eve party and all us guardians and the council members even, would count down to the new year. It was always so much fun. North's parties were awesome.

But on this new years eve, when the clock struck twelve midnight, it would mark ten years since the last time. And it had me on edge. Not because of the new year, but because of what would happen at midnight. Only my parents, sister, aunt Agatha, and aunt Celeste, Manny and I knew about it. I hadn't even told my fellow guardians or Jack about it. I could only hope that they wouldn't be around when it was time. If they found out, I would hate what they would think of me. But as long as I minded the time, I should be okay.

I started to get ready. I put on a blue tank top midriff with two finger width straps. I also had on a light blue and dark blue pleated, plaid skirt that went to my knees with black leggings underneath it that went passed my knees by five inches, with blue flats.

I had my hair down in a high pony tail and my streak showed on the right side, as usual and my necklace, the heart, as usual, and my snowflake bracelet that Jack had given me when we hadn't become guardians yet, as usual. I also had light blush, blue tinted lip gloss that tasted like blue raspberry, and blue eye shadow.

Once I finished getting dressed. I went to go help Sonia like I promised. I had helped pick out her outfit. She was wearing a hot pink dress that had black sheer material over the skirt part with musical notes on it, with black flats with pink swirled in it. She had on her musical note necklace and pink piano keys earrings, he hair was in two pig tails, with one on each side, so her pink streak was on both sides. She had light blush and a little pink tinted lip gloss.

* * *

We headed downstairs and started to help our mom bake. We always brought treats and baked goods to the parties. I was baking a three lair vanilla snowflake cake with vanilla butter cream filling. It had a blue snowflake in the center on the top and snow flake designs on the sides the blue ribbon like streams connecting them. The vanilla frosting on the edges of the cake were fluffy tear drop designs. I made three of them. I also made five batches of them.

My sister was baking cookies with pink and hot pink musical notes on them. They were chocolate chip, peanut butter, soft sugar, mint, snicker doodle and hard sugar cookies. She always had a secret ingredient to make them taste great. However, would never tell anyone what it was. She made three batches, each had fifteen cookies in it. She also made donuts and éclairs and made a total of fifty of them.

In addition, my mom was making her famous chocolate mouse soufflé. It was tree different kinds of chocolate. Milk chocolate, Dark chocolate and white chocolate. They were the best. Always nice and fluffy and delicious. She topped them off with shredded bits of chocolate and powdered sugar. She made five of them, and in big round dishes, I knew why too. They always went fast. She also made the best vanilla pudding and chocolate pudding, the way it melted in your mouth was amazing. She made three dishes for each, making a total of six pudding bowls and then on had swirl, so there were seven in all.

By the time we had finished, our whole house smelled like a bakery. Then my dad came through a portal from our home nation in Musica.

"That smells wonderful girls."

"Thanks Daddy." said Sonia.

"Yeah, I agreed."

"But you still have to wait until the party to have some Kozmotis." my mother said.

My dad snickered and walked over to her.

"I expected as much. But I can wait. I'll go and get ready." he said leaving to their room to get dressed.

'_I can't wait for this party, I just hope that it can go well…' _I thought to myself.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT, AT THE PARTY**

Everyone was having a great time. Talking, eating, drinking and just enjoying themselves. My mom, sister and I all received praise for our cooking.

Jack then came up and pecked my cheek after tasting one. He said that my cake was the best he had ever had.

"Thanks Jack." I said, pecking at his lips.

Then my tiny fairies came and started squealing around us. I chuckled, as did Jack. My fairies. They were a bit like Tooth's but mine were snow fairies with musical and snow elemental powers. Small Snow, was the one who looked most like me. It was cute.

Then I checked the clock. 11:50. I needed to get going. I was about to slip away, when North grabbed my hand. Then spoke getting everyone's attention.

"Every party need music. Am I right?" he asked everyone.

They all started cheering for me.

"Um, North, I really should-"

"Be getting up there." he said nudging me on stage and cutting me off.

I really had no choice as the music began to play.

* * *

Live Like There's No Tomorrow

_If life came to an end today_

_And we left to many things to say_

_If we could turn it back_

_What would we want to change_

_And now's the time to take a chance_

_Come on, we gotta make a stand_

_What if we gotta lose_

_The choice is in our hands_

_And we can find a way_

_To do anything, if we try to_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

'_cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't never let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_If there never was a night, a day_

_And memories could fade away_

_Then there's be _

_Nothing left, but the dreams we made_

_Take a leap of faith and hope you fly_

_Feel what it's like to be alive_

_Give it all that we've got _

_And lay it on the line_

_And we can find a way_

_To do anything, if we try to_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

'_cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't never let this let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_Be here by my side_

_We'll do this together_

_Just you and me_

_Nothing is impossible_

_Nothing is impossible _

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

'_cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't never let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow, oh_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

'_cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

* * *

The music stopped, and I soon sang another song. Once it was over, I looked at the time. 11:59!

"Oh no!" I yelled everyone turned to me.

"Lena, you okay?" asked Jack taking my arm.

"I'll be fine, but I need to leave now!" I said, trying to get away, but Jack wouldn't let go.

"Why?"

"Because…" I trailed off, and for a good reason.

Black smoke appeared in the room. It became cold. I knew what it was. The very thing that I was trying to prevent, was happening. The black smoke soon disappeared and a figure, a boy, looking the same age as Jack and I was standing there. He had a cloak on covering his face, but I already knew who it was. He pulled off the cloak. He had black shaggy, but long hair, black eyes and pale, grey skin. He carried a scythe that was a head taller than him and said,

"Lena, good to see you again."

Everyone immediately turned to me. I had a lot of explaining to do, even if I didn't want to…

"Lena, who is this?" asked Jack looking at me.

"Oh, so Lena hasn't told any of you about me? I'm hurt Lena." he said, faking sadness.

I glared. But took a deep breath and spoke.

"Everyone this is Abaddon. Or otherwise known as Death Jr. the son of Death. As in the Grim Reaper."

Everyone gasped.

"Lena, how do you know him? And what does he want from you?" Jack asked, getting defensive.

Okay, it was confession time…

* * *

**OKAY, SO THERE'S THE FIRST CHAP, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. I WONDER WHO THE FIGURE IS. HMMM…ANYWAY, I WROTE THIS AT LIKE TWELVE SOMETHING IN THE MORNING AND FINISHED THIS FIRST CHAP AT 2:57 IN THE MORNING. SO GO EASY ON ME. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Souls Collecting and Apology

**JACK'S POV.**

**I **was nothing but shocked. How did Lena know him. I mean we all knew who he was. Because we all knew who his father was. But I didn't know why or how Lena knew him more personally. Why hadn't she told me? I continued to listen as Abaddon spoke.

"I've only come to collect what's mine for the last time. You see, when Lena first met me, she had made a sacrifice to help a friend in need. Jillian over there."

He said pointing to her, who had a sorry and solemn expression on her face. She had probably been apologizing to Lena ever since this all started. And now, I felt like wanting to know why, but I also didn't. but I had to what would happen.

"She had been in a nearly fatal accident. And when I came to take her soul, Lena stopped me. She proposed a deal. If I spared the life of her friend, then she would take my duties in different parts of the world for the next one hundred years. Since the world was starting to overpopulate, and it was time for me to start in my father's work with him, I accepted. So for the next hundred years she has been collecting the souls of people who's time was up. Being there and watching some who had minutes left die, and then taking their souls."

"And if you're wondering why she didn't just try not to do this job, it's very simple. If she refused to do so, or tried not to, then her friend's soul would be mine for the taking. The marks on her upper body that I left are a reminder, and will glow whenever there is a soul that needs collecting. And so once again it's time." he said.

Why hadn't Lena told me this, or the other guardians. Her family, Jillian and her parents, and Manny were the only ones who probably knew this information.

"And now, marks the last year of it. Her time as a reaper is done. Jillian's soul is now free from my grasp, and one hundred years is now up. But I still must collect the souls that she has for the final time. So are you ready Lena?"

"Yeah, let's go." she said, looking down and…ashamed? But why?

"Well we can just do it here, I don't have all that much time to go somewhere else. Could everyone but the guardians she is most close to stay here?"

Everyone nodded, and left. Jillian, North, Bunny, Tooth and I stayed. As if we would leave her alone. At a time like this. But a part of me didn't want to know or see what they would do.

"Alright then. You know what to do Lena." he said.

Then in the blink of an eye, they started to take their shirts off, leaving their torso's bare, with the exception of Lena's dark blue lacy bra. I couldn't believe what was happening. I could see the marking all over her stomach and upper body and on her back. They were black streaks that went all the way down her back and chest, some went halfway and some were shorter. In the middle of her chest was a black snowflake with a single musical note on the tip of it. Even with the bra, I could see that some of the streak markings went on her chest as well.

Then both their markings started to glow. Abaddon's scythe glowed and Lena brought out her ice scepter, which now turned black. Kind of like how it was, when she was turned into a fearling, but darker. It also had a dark blue orb on it. The floor around them turned black and green with markings of skull patters. Then the lights went out, I could here the commotion coming from the other outside the room, but it soon got quiet again. Then Lena and Abaddon's scepter and scythe lit up the room. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

They stepped closer and began to kiss. Their bodies pressed against each other's. Then he raised his hand and placed it on her chest. Then the souls that had been inside Lena's scepter, began to transfer to his in a green and black light. They linked their hands together so that their fingers were intertwined. Transferring the souls faster. They appeared in a green light from Lena's staff and flowed into Abaddon's scythe. Once all the souls had gone, they broke the kiss. They put their shirts back on.

The marks on Lena's back and chest, including the mark on her chest slowly disappeared, until they were all completely gone.

I was feeling different emotion all at once. Moreover, I was filled with nothing but anger, sadness and betrayal. It was like I didn't even know Lena anymore. She looked ashamed as she glared at him. We all had looks on our faces. Jillian's was or sadness and guilt, and the others had surprised faces and looked at me. I knew why. To see my reaction to all this. And I wasn't sure what my reaction was or would be. I just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"A great kisser as usual Lena. It was great doing business with you these past one hundred years."

"Just get out of here, Abaddon." she sneered.

"Alright then. Goodbye, have a nice life." he said, before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Lena looked back at us, tears in her eyes, with a look of remorse.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that." she said. But was mainly looking at me.

But I had couldn't take it. I bolted out of there, leaving a blizzard behind me. But I could hear the faint sound of Lena calling out.

"Jack, wait! Please come back! I'm sorry Jack! So sorry! Wait!" I heard her call, but I didn't stop I just kept on going. To the one place I could think right now. The lake in Burgess.

* * *

I was flying at top speed until I made it to my lake. I felt so hurt, so used. Why hadn't Lena told me? I understand why she had to do it, but still, at least she could have told me.

I was just sitting there, when I heard a feminine voice.

"Jack, can we talk?" asked Lena.

"Sure." I said, not looking at her.

We were silent for a moment.

"Jack, I'm so sorry!" she said throwing herself at me in a hug position.

"I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait until this was all over, I didn't want for Abaddon to crash the party, but I lost track of time and then…Can you ever forgive me?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Please Jack, I really am sorry. So please say something to me. Please speak to m-" but I cut her off by shutting her up with a kiss.

She seemed surprised, but returned it. More tears spilled from her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around my neck as we deepened the kiss. We kissed for a minute before the need for air became an obstacle. We broke the kiss, and smiled at each other as we looked into each others eyes.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." I said, she smiled and we started flying there hand in hand.

* * *

Once we got we explained everything. North felt some guilt because he hadn't let her go when she tried to. But she for gave him.

"Despite everything else that happened, this was pretty good New Year's party."

"Yes, and I think we love to here you sing more Lena." said her mother.

Lena got on stage and started singing. Everything turned out good. The debt had been lifted from Lena, and she was finally done being a reaper. Once she finished singing and instrumental music started playing, courtesy of her, she came over and kissed me. Everyone started to waltz, soon, we did to. She put one hand on my shoulder, and the other in my hand. She stood close, to where our bodies touched and rested her head on my shoulder. As we danced the night away.

* * *

**JANUARY 5TH **

Everything, was just great now, and I hoped it would stay like that. Lena agreed to tell me most things she kept to herself or only a few people besides her knew about. Which was fine with me. Even if it wasn't everything, I would get there, as our relationship went on. And I hoped that it would be for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**WOW, THAT REALLY IS SOMETHING. DEATH JR MIGHT HAVE GONE TO FAR WITH MAKING THEM, ESPECIALLY JACK WATCH. BUT AT LEAST EVERYTHING'S OKAY! CHEESY ENDING, BUT I HAVEN'T REALLY DONE SAPPY STUFF SO…YEAH. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. LAST CHAPTER IS NEXT. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
